Narcissa Malfoy
Narcissa Malfoy (née Black), born in 1955 was a pure-blood witch, the wife of Lucius Malfoy and the mother of Draco Malfoy. She was the youngest sister of Bellatrix Lestrange and Andromeda Tonks, who affectionately nicknamed her "Cissy". Although never officially a Death Eater herself, Narcissa believed in the importance of blood purity and supported her husband in following Lord Voldemort during the First and Second Wizarding Wars. This changed, however, when her son's life was put in jeopardy by the Dark Lord. Narcissa did whatever it took to protect her family, including lying to Voldemort about Harry Potter being dead during the Battle of Hogwarts, an act which saved the Malfoys from being sentenced to Azkaban following the end of the war. Biography Early life Narcissa Black was the youngest daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black (née Rosier), born in 1955. She had two older sisters, Bellatrix and Andromeda. Narcissa was taught the philosophy of blood purity from a young age and grew up prejudiced in favour of pure-bloods. Thus, she cut off contact with her sister Andromeda after she was disowned for marrying Muggle-born wizard Ted Tonks and burned off the Black family tree.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Narcissa was educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from c. 1966-1973 and was sorted into Slytherin House, where she met her future husband, Lucius Malfoy.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Family life At some point after graduating from Hogwarts, likely in the late 1970s, Narcissa married Lucius Malfoy. The Malfoys lived a life of privilege and luxury at Malfoy Manor, located in the southern English county of Wiltshire. Her husband introduced Narcissa to the lifestyle of Death Eaters and loyalty to Lord Voldemort, though she never took the Dark Mark herself. They had one son, named Draco. Narcissa thus continued her family tradition of naming children after stars and constellations. Narcissa's cousin Regulus Black was killed in the First Wizarding War, while her other cousin Sirius and sister Bellatrix were both sentenced to Azkaban after Voldemort's fall in 1981.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Lucius was able to avoid a similar fate by claiming that he had been under the Imperius Curse, and the Malfoys remained members of the social elite. When Narcissa attended the Quidditch World Cup in 1994 with her husband and son, they watched the game from Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge's luxury box.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire When the time came for Draco Malfoy to begin school in 1991, Lucius Malfoy wanted him to attend Durmstrang Institute, which only admitted pure-blood and half-blood students, taught the Dark Arts, and is located somewhere in northern Europe. Narcissa, however, insisted that Draco Malfoy attend Hogwarts instead so he would be closer to home. She is very devoted to Draco, and sent him sweets and cakes by owl every day during his first year at Hogwarts.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Second Wizarding War In 1996, Lucius participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in an attempt to acquire a prophecy for Lord Voldemort, who had returned to power the previous year. The effort was thwarted by six D.A. members and the Order of the Phoenix. Voldemort was furious with Lucius, who had led the effort, both for failing to obtain the prophecy and for the consequences of that night, which included his return being admitted by the Ministry of Magic and many of his Death Eaters being sent to Azkaban, including Lucius himself. Narcissa was distraught over her husband's imprisonment as well as Voldemort's subsequent treatment of her family. That summer, she ventured to Severus Snape's home at Spinner's End, accompanied by her sister Bellatrix, to discuss Voldemort's plan for Draco to murder Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Narcissa was hysterical and theorized that Draco was being sent on a suicide mission to punish Lucius. Despite the pleading of her sister to the contrary, Narcissa brushed off Bellatrix scoffing when Bellatrix claimed that "The Dark Lord's mistaken," and Narcissa begged Severus to make an Unbreakable Vow, which ensured that he would watch over Draco during his efforts. She also made him vow to execute the plan himself, should Draco fail to do so. Later that month, she went shopping for school supplies with Draco at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. There she had a heated confrontation with Harry Potter. He taunted her about Lucius's imprisonment, and she responded by coldly alluding to the recent death of his godfather before haughtily departing with her son to Twilfitt and Tatting's.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Home as headquarters By 1997, Malfoy Manor was being used as a headquarters for Voldemort. Meetings of Death Eaters were held there, and the murder of Charity Burbage took place in the drawing room. The Malfoys were extremely uncomfortable with having their home used for Voldemort's base of operations, but had no choice. They outwardly claimed that nothing pleased them more, but their later decisions would prove their feelings to the contrary. After Burbage's murder, Narcissa coaxed her husband into agreeing to give his wand to Voldemort; it was soon broken in the Battle over Little Whinging. Voldemort was still displeased with the Malfoys for Lucius's earlier failures and delighted in humiliating them by bringing up their relation to werewolf Remus Lupin through Narcissa's niece, Nymphadora Tonks. Narcissa was also distressed by Voldemort forcing Draco to participate in Death Eater activities such as torturing the servants who displeased him. Skirmish at Malfoy Manor When Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were caught by a group of Snatchers led by Fenrir Greyback, they were brought to Malfoy Manor. Narciss a acted coldly and disdainfully towards Greyback, but let them in, where she called on her son to identify the prisoners and recognized Hermione from seeing her once in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. She seemed to clash with her sister over who had authority in her home, as well as over her protectiveness towards Draco. In her family's cellar already was Ollivander, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas and Griphook all being held prisoners for their own individual reasons. Later on Narcissa was shocked to see her family's former house-elf, Dobby, openly defying them. After Harry and his friends escaped to Shell Cottage, Lord Voldemort severely punished Bellatrix and the Malfoy family. Narcissa also woul d give her wand to her son Draco to use after he returned to Hogwarts at the end of the Easter holidays, leaving both herself and her husband wandless. Battle of Hogwarts During the Battle of Hogwarts, Voldemort attempted to kill Harry Potter, once again with the Killing Curse. Narcissa was forced to check Harry's vital signs and used the opportunity, when she saw he was alive, to covertly ask Harry if he knew of Draco's well-being. In a whisper, she asked if Draco was alive. When Harry replied quietly that he was, Narcissa betrayed the Dark Lord and asserted Harry Potter was dead. When the battle recommenced, Narcissa and Lucius abandoned the Death Eaters and searched frantically for Draco. After the battle, the family was reunited in the Great Hall, where they were seen not quite knowing what to do with themselves. Because Narcissa betrayed Voldemort, the entire Malfoy family was granted a reprieve and avoided incarceration at Azkaban. Later on in Narcissa's life she would become a grandmother to Scorpius Malfoy, the son of her son and his wife Astoria Greengrass. Physical appearance Narcissa Malfoy is described as tall, slim, "nice looking", and very pale, with blue e yes, long blonde hair, and a clear, cold voice.Her colouring thus differs from most of the House of Black, who generally have d ark hair, though Narcissa does possess the arrogant good looks characteristic of her family, and despite her physical differences to Andromeda and Bellatrix, Harry Potter described her to resemble her sister. However, her beauty was somewhat marred by her donning an expression that suggested that she was sniffing dung whenever she was in the company of those she considered her inferiors. Harry Potter once insulted her son Draco by asking if she only had this expression when he was with her. Personality and traits Narcissa is a very proud woman who frequently displays a snobby and cold attitude, looking down upon others. As she believes strongly in the importance of blood purity and values her family's wealth, she is disdainful towards Muggle-borns, other non-pure-bloods such as Fenrir Greyback, and so-called "blood traitors". For example, she once rudely exclaimed to the owner of Madam Malkin's that she would rather shop at Twilfitt and Tatting's since Madam Malkin's served "scum" such as Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Despite her beliefs and her family's close ties to Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters, Narcissa never joined the organisation herself, nor received the Dark Mark. While she treats most people coldly, Narcissa is very loving towards and devoted to her family. She was willing to do whatever it took to keep her son safe when he was put in danger during the Second Wizarding War, from begging Severus Snape to take an Unbreakable Vow to help him to lying to Voldemort himself. She cares deeply about her husband and son, displaying a fierce and protective temper on their behalf as well as ruthless determination to keep them safe. It is unknown if this devotion extends to her Black side of her family, as her relationship with her sister Bellatrix seemed to be deteriorating, this was, however, due to Bellatrix not caring about Draco; their relationship may, normally, have been one of caring. However, Narcissa always despised the Blacks who dared to defy their family's beliefs, such as her sister Andromeda Tonks and cousin Sirius Black, and as such, ignored and disowned them. Magical abilities and skills *'Dark Arts:' Narcissa was described as a Dark Witch by her former house-elf so she could have possibly been a practitioner of the Dark Arts. *'Occlumency:' Though never stated clearly, it is implied that Narcissa was an Occlumens, and probably a very skilled one, due to her ability to lie to Voldemort himself, the most accomplished Legilimens of his time. However, Voldemort may not have been using Legilimency when Narcissa lied about Harry's death. *'Duellist:' Though not as powerful as her prodigious sister, Narcissa was able to competently duel Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and she came out of the duel unharmed. She also used magic to repel her extremely powerful sister Bellatrix, being one of the very few people unafraid to stand up to her. Relationships Malfoy family Lucius Malfoy Narcissa and her husband, Lucius Malfoy, appear to have an affectionate relationship. He gave in to her wishes when she wanted their son to attend Hogwarts, rather than Durmstrang. In 1997, when Lord Voldemort took over their home and demanded that Lucius give him his wand, Lucius looked to his wife in disapproval, and only when she touched his wrist did he turn it over. Narcissa was very upset when he was briefly imprisoned in Azkaban and became defensive when others mentioned it. Narcissa and Lucius both enjoyed being members of the social elite, and loved and spoiled their only child. Unlike Bellatrix that wasn't really in love with her husband , Narcissa truly loves Lucius. Draco Malfoy Narcissa adored her only child, Draco, and was very protective of him. She insisted that he not attend the Durmstrang Institute because it was so far from home, and frequently sent him sweet and cake packages while he was at Hogwarts School. She was terrified to the point of hysteria when Draco was ordered by Lord Voldemort to kill Albus Dumbledore. Narcissa suspected that Voldemort meant him to fail as punishment for her husband's failure in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. To help him, Narcissa went to Severus Snape and begged for his assistance, whereupon she asked of him to make the Unbreakable Vow in which he promised to take over Draco's task if he failed. Later on in the war, she tried to shelter Draco as much as possible. It was in order to be able to search for Draco that Narcissa lied to Voldemort about Harry Potter being dead during the Battle of Hogwarts. Draco, in turn, held his mother in great esteem, and became extremely angry if anyone insulted her. However, Draco also seemed to feel a little embarrassed to be pampered so much, even at age 16, as he complained that she insisted to shop with him for new robes. Bellatrix Lestrange Narcissa appeared to have a fairly affectionate and close relationship with her older sister Bellatrix. The two fondly called each other by their nicknames of "Cissy" and "Bella". Bellatrix accompanied Narcissa to see Snape at Spinner's End, in spite of her distrust for Severus Snape and belief that they should not discuss a task Voldemort assigned in secret. Narcissa was also one of the only people who stood up to Bellatrix and got away with it. The two sometimes clashed over Draco, as Narcissa was frantic over his welfare while Bellatrix coldly stated her belief that he was doing his duty by serving Voldemort and that Narcissa should be proud. Andromeda Tonks and Sirius Black Narcissa did not hold her late cousin Sirius Black or her other sister, Andromeda Tonks, in high regard, presumably because they are both "blood traitors" who were disowned by the family. Bellatrix claimed that she and Narcissa had not seen Andromeda since she married Muggle-born wizard Ted Tonks, which would have occurred in the early 1970s. Narcissa also mercilessly threw Sirius's death in Harry Potter's face when he taunted her about Lucius's imprisonment in 1996. For his part, Sirius held his cousin in contempt for her prejudiced beliefs. To put it in short, they were not at all close. Etymology Unlike many others of the House of Black, Narcissa does not appear to be named after a star or constellation. The name Narcissa is derived from Narcissus, a beautiful but vain character in Greek mythology from which the term narcissism, which refers to vanity and elitism, is derived. The name can also be derived from the flower by the same name, also known as daffodil. The name of the plant may also be derived from the Greek word narkoa, "to numb", referring to its narcotic properties. Behind the scenes *It was rumoured British-born, Australian actress Naomi Watts would portray Narcissa in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. However, this was refuted by Watts' representatives. Before her death in 2009, Natasha Richardson was considered for the role, as well as Jennifer Saunders and Irish actress Alison Doody. Finally, in November of 2007, it was announced that Helen McCrory, who was originally cast as Bellatrix Lestrange in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, was cast as Narcissa Malfoy. *J. K. Rowling stated that Narcissa Malfoy was not a Death Eater, but merely agreed with the philosophy of blood purity. *In the novel version of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, it is Narcissa who asks Severus Snape to make the Unbreakable Vow to her, regarding the protection he has consented to give to her son, who has been by this time entrusted with the dangerous and difficult task of transporting some Death Eaters to Hogwarts by Lord Voldemort. In the film version it is her sister Bellatrix who suggests the vow in order to compromise Snape, rather than out of concern for Draco, while Narcissa seems not to even consider this while she is emotional. *Also in the book version of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Narcissa has blonde hair. In the first promotional pictures of Helen on set, Narcissa has long blonde hair as well; but in the later pictures, and in the film versions of: Harry Potter and the Half Blood prince ''and both instalments of ''Deathly hallows, she appears to have black hair on top of her head with blonde hair on the bottom. Her hair distinctly thus is a combination of the blonde hair characteristic of the Malfoy family and the dark hair characteristic of the Black family. *Helen McCrory said in an interview that she had to film four different battle scenes for the Battle of Hogwarts in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. It is unknown what the other scenes the director could've picked. *In the film version of The Skirmish at Malfoy Manor, Dobby disarms Narcissa by snapping his fingers. *The book-Narcissa seems to be somewhat more emotional than her film counterpart; she is noticably hysterical and distraught when begging Snape to make the Unbreakable Vow in the book, whereas in the film she is much more composed and only seems slightly teary. *In Part 2 of the final film, Narcissa is seen holding another wand. It is unknown if it is her new wand or a temporary wand. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notes and references de:Narcissa Malfoy fr:Narcissa Malefoy ru:Нарцисса Малфой sv:Narcissa Malfoy fi:Narcissa Malfoy nl:Narcissa Malfidus Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Narcissa Narcissa Narcissa Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Narcissa Category:Defectors Category:Occlumens